roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Man Eater
Personality Being battered by life for as long as David can remember made him into a reserved person. Every time he wanted to try and enjoy the life that was given to him, it reminded David that there is no place in this world for him. It's as if the universe itself is against him so at one point he decided to give up. Not on life but enjoying things. He doesn't use much energy, often lazies around and the only type of food that brings him a little bit of happiness are strawberry flavoured doughnuts and other sweats from a local bakery. If you see him in a bar then it's in the most remote corner with a single table and a chair. David doesn't let anyone or anything approach him. He doesn't want to talk to anyone and if you are lucky he might bother to give you a cold stare which tells you to back off. Alcohol is just his way to ease the pain a bit and make life go past faster. Under all of these layers of depression and edge, there is a man who once had dreams, a bright future, and hope in his heart. Sadly that man is locked deep down and most likely isn't coming out. Backstory "In life, there is always someone who gets the short end of the stick". David Stewart was born into a poor family. He was raised by a single father who worked 2 jobs, 6 days a week and drank himself full on the 7th. Their house was a single room apartment with a kitchen and a toilet. Since there was no bedroom every time David's father brought a random prostitute off the street, David had to just sit in a corner and pretend he is alone. If these were his only problems, David would be thankful but as we know, the reality is a cruel thing. He was born with a rare disease called "Gigantism" which was caused by overproduction of the growth hormone. By the age of 12, he was 194 cm tall and stood out more than he ever wanted to, literally. Lacking any kind of mouth hygiene or treatment his bad genes also affected his jaw and teeth. All in all, David wasn't only dealt a horrible hand when it came to family, the appearance dice were also rolled against him. With horrible education, parenting and lifestyle at the age of 17 David left his house after his father passed away from alcohol poisoning and AIDS. Even after all the years of torment that he had to endure, David still attended his father' funeral that he paid with his college money. He was actually the only one who arrived. With nowhere to go, he tried his luck at joining some kind of educational facility but was denied all 12 times he tried to apply. That only left part-time jobs. Well, that didn't help either because his appearance scared most of the customers and he was fired from 17 different jobs. At the age of 18, he finally got a job that suited his looks. As much as he was against this, his survival instincts made him take up the offer. He started working as a debt collector in the underground and black market. Since he basically grew up there he knew most of the streets and the place wasn't nearly as disturbing as it would be to anyone else. His fighting skills were also not too shabby. On top of that, his height gave him extra points of menace when it came at confronting people. Now he has been working at the job for 8 years and he is known very well in the black market, slums and even the industrial district. People gave him the nickname Man-Eater and after a while, it became his Alias. He didn't like the name but couldn't be bothered to oppose it. Rumours say that under a large scarf that he wears, his mouth is covered in blood from his last meal. As long as these rumours presented him in a scary light it made his job easier. Resources A small apartment in the slums and the money he makes from his job. Equipment and Weaponry A weird trident. ManeaterTrident.png Specialisations Intimidation, questioning, spear fighting. He is also good at eating a lot and secretly attends various eating competitions. Quirk Type Emitter. Wobble. David can turn anything solid into more soft and rubbery. The items that are affected by his quirk are able to stretch like rubber up to 5 times the length and size which they were before. He can affect 3 different items at the same time. If he can hold a physical contact with a certain item the duration of the quirk is indefinite. If he loses contact then the items stay affected for 2 turns. The item can be stretched and moulded into any shape while it's in the soft state but it has to be done physically. David also has to ability to return the item back to its original form. The items that are changed get 12k N (Nat) durability, whether their durability was bigger or smaller before, it will always be changed to 12k N. Also items retrain all their properties from the original material (Except durability), so for example steel would retrain the high melting point. Also due to the rubbery nature of the quirk, it has 50% resistance to blunt force and on the contrary, sharp objects deal 150% damage. This quirk also affected his body. It stretched the eternal organs to accommodate to his rapid growth. That is the reason why gigantism hasn't brought problems for David as of now. Weakness If he continues to soften items for an extended duration or overuses his power then his own body will slowly start losing its solid state. Also the bigger the object, the quicker the softness backlash will happen. As more of a biological weakness. Because of his size, he has to eat 2-3 times more than an average person to survive and be healthy. Category:New Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Villains Category:OC Villains